Llamadas molestas
by sekhoya990
Summary: Usagi llega tarde, finalmente decide dejar lo que tenia "planeado" con Misaki para despues, y durante lo mejor de su relacion, una interrupcion no tan indeseable. M por lemon del bueno, para recrear la vista


**Mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica, de verdad espero que les guste, ya que me encargue de hacerlo lo mas sexy y romantico posible, ya que fue algo que hice de improviso. Como sea, lean y comenten, bye ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen (ojala asi fuera T^T), solo hago esto con fines de diversion**

* * *

Usagi-san había llegado tarde en la noche… por tercera vez esa semana. Aikawa y el idiota de Isaka no paraban de obligarlo a ir a esas tediosas reuniones que el detestaba desde siempre, pero aun mas desde que había empezado su relación con su querido Misaki. Pero estaba feliz, finalmente había llegado a casa y podría estar con el. No habían tenido tiempo para sus _actividades _en días y Usagi no podía sino sentirse ansioso.

Subió lentamente a su habitación para no despertar a su pequeño, se desharía de su traje y lo iría a sorprender a su cama, tal vez podrían divertirse un poco antes de que amaneciera. Pero, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, pudo ver que su cama no estaba vacía; ahí, durmiendo pacíficamente estaba su querido niño de ojos verdes, con su lindo cabello color chocolate desordenado y cayéndole de forma muy sexy en la cara, mientras abrazaba a Suzuki-san, al parecer porque había sentido en el la esencia de su tonto y pervertido conejo.

Decidió acercarse al chico con cuidado y sin despertarlo para al menos robarle un beso, porque por más que quisiera aprovecharse de esa situación, el escenario era demasiado bello como para arruinarlo interrumpiendo su sueño. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue que pudo ver con más detenimiento a Misaki gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba desde la puerta, y noto que no llevaba su pijama, sino una de las camisas de su cajón, el cual se notaba que no estaba completamente cerrado. Le quedaba muy holgada, sus pequeñas y blancas manitos apenas y sobresalían de los puños de las mangas y sus piernas estaban cubiertas hasta un poco mas abajo de sus muslos, y Usagi no podía evitar la urgencia de acariciarlas, pero temía que eso pudiera excitarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Se cambio rápido, ya se lo haría en la mañana apenas ambos se despertaran; moría de ganas por hacerlo gemir su nombre, ver esa cara sonrojada y abrazarlo para poder sentir como latía su corazón. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo por detrás, sintiendo justo antes de quedarse dormido como el chico se daba vuelta en sus sueños y se apoyaba contra su pecho. Le acaricio unos mechones rebeldes que tenia sobre un ojo y finalmente el también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas empezaba a despuntar el alba, Misaki se despertó en brazos de Usagi, sorprendiéndose un poco ya que no lo había escuchado llegar. Se miro a si mismo y recordó que había usado una de sus camisas para poder imaginárselo ahí con el por su aroma en ella, y que había abrazado al pequeño oso de peluche por la misma razón. Su cara se puso más y más roja por segundo, y trato de soltarse del agarre de su seme. Hoy no había prisa, era sábado, así que no había clases ni trabajo por el cual preocuparse, pero de todas formas odiaba pasar tanto tiempo en la cama, además, ya estaba sintiéndose cómodo al lado del mayor y eso lo inquietaba mucho, debía salir de ahí antes de…

Usagi (despertándose): -abre un ojo y mira al chico- ¿Misaki?

…ya era tarde

Misaki (nervioso): U-Usagi-san… buenos días… ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

Usagi: -le sonríe y lo aprieta mas fuerte- Te quiero a ti

Misaki: ¡Baka! ¡No digas tonterías! –intenta soltarse-

Usagi sonrió con la ternura de su uke, y claro que no había olvidado lo que había decidido la noche anterior al llegar a casa. Mientras Misaki seguía tratando de lograr que Usagi lo soltara, el peliplata no solo lo abrazo mas fuerte sino que se monto encima de el y le robo un apasionado beso, callando por fin todas sus criticas. Sintió como el chico de ojos esmeraldas le respondía lentamente y eso solo consiguió ponerlo muy duro; había escogido una buena noche para no dormir con ropa interior, así no sentiría tanto la falta de espacio, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba sacarlo ya de ahí.

Metió la mano por debajo de la enorme camisa que usaba el chico, apretando sus pezones y sacándole gemidos ahogados, los cuales se mezclaban con los de placer que le sacaba ese profundo y calido beso. Soltó la boca del muchacho para pasear la suya por su cuello y luego por su hombro, el cual quedo expuesto un momento. Luego de unos minutos de besarlo en esa área tan sensible, se detuvo para ver un momento a su uke a la cara, esa linda carita que tanto amaba, sobre todo cuando estaban así.

Usagi: Misaki… luces tan lindo cuando acabas de despertar, y todo el tiempo luces tan violable, aun no se como es que no te he amarrado a mi cama para hacértelo a cada hora

Misaki (jadeando): Idiota… y-ya no digas cosas tan vergonzosas…

Usagi: Pero es verdad, cuando te veo, me dan ganas de hacerte esto –le saca la camisa y la tira al piso-, dejarte completamente desnudo y poder hacerte lo que yo quiera, para no dejar de escuchar como gimes y pides por mas. Tocar tus suaves piernas y hacerte cosas que te harán caminar extraño una semana

Misaki: -se tapa la cara con la almohada- ¡Ya no quiero ir mas! ¡Suficiente!

Usagi: -se ríe- Misaki, con eso solo haces que me excite mas, a veces creo que lo haces a propósito para provocarme

Y luego de decir eso, siguió con sus besos por todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta su pecho, donde jugueteo con uno de sus pezones expuestos y pellizcaba el otro, mientras que paseaba su mano libre por la espalda del chico, escuchando esos jadeos y gemidos que acababan siendo algo ahogados por la almohada, pero que de todas formas lo encendían por completo.

Finalmente, su boca llego hasta la entrepierna de Misaki, donde su miembro estaba completamente despierto y pedía a gritos algo de atención, la cual Usagi no podía esperar para darle. Lo lamió por algunos segundos y finalmente se lo llevo por completo a la boca, metiéndolo hasta su garganta pero sin darle nauseas, aunque en todo caso, nada relacionado a su pequeño y lindo uke podría nunca producirle esa sensación.

Misaki no tuvo de otra y finalmente tuvo que quitarse la almohada de la cara, dejando que Usagi escuchara por completo esos gemidos que tanto amaba, pero por ahora ese juego ya lo estaba cansando; necesitaba mas, otra clase de ruidos por parte de su pequeño, quería hacerlo gritar, y ya sabia como. Se levanto, liberando el miembro aun erecto del chico de su boca, sacando el suyo propio. Miro la cara de Misaki, la cual reflejaba muchas emociones diferentes, pero que ya podía reconocer luego de tantas veces de hacerle el amor: temor, pues su seme no lo había preparado; vergüenza, porque por mas que hicieran eso, nunca podría acostumbrarse a que el mayor lo tuviera dominado; deseo, porque quería eso tanto como el, aunque ni en un millón de años lo aceptaría a viva voz. Usagi solo sonrío y con cuidado se introdujo a si mismo dentro de ese agujero rosado que se dilato de a poco para dejarlo entrar, escuchando como Misaki gritaba por la intromisión y apretaba fuerte las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Usagi: -se acerca a su oído- Misaki… ¿Te gusta así? ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido o solo mas profundo?

Misaki: Idiota… ¡aaaahhh! Como si fuera… a decírtelo…

Usagi: Ya se que lo quieres, pero deberás decírmelo o no haré nada

Misaki se quedo callado unos interminables segundos, y estaba entre seguir con ese dulce placer que su conejo pervertido le daba o tragarse el orgullo y poder tener uno aun mayor. Finalmente decidió optar por lo segundo, Usagi era simplemente muy bueno en eso.

Misaki (en voz muy baja): Los dos…

Usagi: -se ríe- ¿Cómo? Deberás hablar más fuerte

Misaki: ¡Que lo quiero mas rápido y mas profundo! ¡Baka Usagi!

Usagi sonrío con ese pequeño progreso que hizo su pequeño e hizo lo que le pidió, tomándolo mas fuerte por los muslos para ir aun mas profundo y acelerando el paso lo suficiente como para que los gritos de Misaki llenaran toda la habitación, o mas bien todo el departamento.

En un giro tan rápido que Misaki no lo vio venir, Usagi lo dio vuelta, dejándolo sobre su estomago, para nuevamente volverlo a penetrar mientras apretaba sus suaves y abultadas nalgas con una mano y lo tenia bien sujeto de la cintura con la otra, usando su boca para lamer toda su espalda y morder con cuidado su oreja, sabiendo que eso le daba un pequeño placer extra al lindo niño que tenia debajo de el.

Usagi: ¿Te gusta aun más así verdad? Misaki, estoy completamente dentro de ti, tu cuerpo pareciera no querer dejarme ir, siento como si me fueras a tragar

Misaki: ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya cállate! ¡No… no… es cierto!

La sonrisa nunca dejo su cara, amaba ver como Misaki se le resistía y aun así no dejaba de gritar su nombre ni de jadear cuando le decía al oído cosas como esas. Aunque claro, algo debía salir mal. El teléfono había empezado a sonar justo en el mejor momento de su diversión, y aunque Usagi hacia lo posible por no hacerle caso, sonaba como loco, paro un segundo y luego empezó de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos era tan urgente como para llamar a esas horas de la mañana y con tanta insistencia?

Misaki: U-Usagi… san… podría ser… importante… ¡aahh! Deberías… contestar…

Usagi no quería, sencillamente no quería dejar esto de lado y atender a sea quien fuere el idiota que no dejaba de molestar, pero de pronto, una idea le llego a la mente y una sonrisa malévola le recorrió la cara. Se inclino y se acerco al oído de su pequeño otra vez.

Usagi: De acuerdo, contestare la llamada, pero deberás quedarte callado, sino no podré hablar

Misaki: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que piensas…!

Usagi: -toma el auricular- ¿Moshi moshi?

Misaki: _Este… sucio pervertido…_

Takahiro (con una taza de café en la mano): Ah, Usagi-san, perdona que te llame tan temprano en fin de semana, es solo que quería hablar con Misaki acerca de algo, por cierto ¿Cómo esta el? Me dijo que sus notas subieron un poco y quería saber si eso seguía así

Usagi: Descuida Takahiro, Misaki esta _bastante bien, _me alegra que llamaras, quería contarte sobre algo

Misaki (tapándose la boca para no gritar): _¡No! ¡Lo que sea menos eso!_

Usagi: Resulta que Misaki quiere tomar otro curso de literatura, aun mas intensivo, en la universidad, pero no sabia como decírtelo porque creía que seria una molestia que debieras pagar extra

Misaki: -se relaja-_ Menos mal, pero… ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Apenas puedo con el que imparte el demonio Kamijou_

Takahiro: Me parece una idea estupenda Usagi-san, pero me gustaría que Misaki me lo dijera ¿Crees que podrías ponerlo al teléfono?

Usagi: Claro que si, de hecho esta aquí conmigo –le da el auricular-

Misaki (nervioso): Ah, Nii-chan, me alegra mucho hablar contigo, tiempo sin oír tu voz –suelta una risa nerviosa-

Takahiro: Misaki, tu idea de ese curso de literatura me parece muy buena, debiste habérmelo dicho. Descuida, el lunes me asegurare de dejarlo pagado

Misaki: Gracias Nii-chan, no tenias que… -siente otra embestida- ¡aaahhh…! Haberte molestado…

Takahiro (preocupado): ¿Misaki? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Misaki: _¡Porque tu mejor amigo es un pervertido que me viola en las mañanas! _Por nada, es que me golpee el pie contra algo –se ríe de nuevo-

Takahiro: Esta bien, solo ten mas cuidado… me asustaste

Misaki: Si, no te preocupes… –siente otra mas pero ahoga el grito- Tengo que irme, debo preparar el desayuno, adiós

Takahiro: Adiós hermanito, el próximo fin de semana iré de visita con Manami y Mahiro, nos vemos –cuelga-

Misaki por fin pudo gritar a gusto, Usagi lo llenaba de tanto placer cuando lo hacían que fue un milagro el no soltar otro grito en el teléfono, no quería tener que decirle la verdad a su hermano, o al menos no por el momento.

Usagi: -le sonríe- Me impresionas Misaki, creí que gritarías aun mas fuerte

Misaki (furioso): ¡Cállate ya! ¡Nii-chan por poco me descubre! ¿¡Que tal si en vez de llamar hubiera entrado por esa puerta!?

Usagi: Misaki, cuando te enfureces así me pongo aun mas duro, solo haces que tenga motivos para seguir haciéndote el amor

Lo hicieron hasta que finalmente Usagi se corrió dentro del chico y quedaron abrazados por largas horas. Usagi acariciaba el cabello y los labios del chico mientras este se recuperaba, susurrándole de vez en cuando un suave _te amo_ al oído. Se hubieran quedado así todo el día de no ser por la cruel hambre que acabo por llegar y les recordó que aun no habían comido nada. Usagi, muy a su pesar, debió dejar ir al muchacho para que hiciera el desayuno para ambos, no sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso, que le durara hasta que llegara la noche, donde el peliplata tenia planeado volver a sus juegos con su pequeño, no sin antes desconectar el teléfono, no quería mas interrupciones, aunque la llamada de Takahiro igual fue divertida.

* * *

El lunes llego por fin, y tal como su querido hermano mayor había prometido, sus clases de literatura intensivas estaban pagadas y el empezaba esa misma tarde al acabar sus clases normales, y eran toda la semana hasta las siete de la tarde.

Misaki llego rendido a casa luego de su primera clase, donde el demonio Kamijou era también su profesor para su desgracia, y no estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero su Usagi estaba ahí, listo para quitarle todo ese malestar y seguir de nuevo en la mañana, en tanto no hubiera mas llamadas molestas.

FIN


End file.
